


And a Grave Digger Plushie

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [88]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, truck, writer's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory's first Monster Truck Jam. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Grave Digger Plushie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

House was almost more excited about this outing than Gregory was. Cameron had given him tickets to the Monster Truck Jam for his birthday and he had needed to restrain himself to keep from kissing her, even if they had been alone. It was an amazing gift. Granted he'd needed a little explanation about the quantity since she'd bought four tickets.

He is on the way to pick up his guests – Wilson, then Cameron and Gregory. He'd thought about asking Stacy, (she loved the monster truck rallies), but he didn't want to have to face Mark and any potential wrath or arguments about taking his wife on a 'date'. It's not the first time he'd thought of Stacy since her departure, but it was the first time he'd put her in the same head-space as Cameron and Gregory.

Wilson had been substituted at the last minute when he realized he needed to fill the 'fourth' two days before the event. Despite the one time he'd asked Wilson and been ditched – for dinner with Stacy ironically – he knew Wilson couldn't pass this up. It was too damned good. Cameron had obviously been spoiled by her first trip to a Monster Truck Jam.

As he drove to pick up Cameron and her son, he realized he was more excited about taking Gregory to his first monster truck show, than he was about actually going. The hockey game was one thing, but monster trucks were his passion - in the sporting world anyway. He was looking forward to introducing Gregory to one of his favorite pastimes.

The kid seemed as excited as he was. Gregory bounded out the door and stood bouncing on the porch, waiting for his mother to exit the house. With a nod from Cameron, Gregory dashed down the steps and across the sidewalk to wiggle into the car, huge smile plastered on his face.

Cameron was grinning as well when she stepped into the car. "He's been talking about this all week," she explained. "Hi, James," she greeted Wilson. She hadn't seen him in a long time outside the infrequent oncology consult.

Wilson smiled and nodded to her. "Hi, Allison." Another nod to Gregory. "Hey, squirt."

Gregory scowled at Wilson. Cameron ruffled his hair smiling. "How long 'til we get there?" he asked House, ignoring everything else.

"An hour, maybe. If you're good, and Wilson doesn't spoil it, we'll get dinner before we get there," House responded.

* * * * *

House and Gregory spent the entire monster truck show bonding with each other. Cameron had no idea what they were talking about, but it was obviously important to their development. To her, it didn't matter, they were talking and bonding and having a good time. It made her happy.

Wilson placed his hand at the small of her back and leaned into her ear to whisper, "I feel like I'm watching science fiction. Is this real?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it is. It's real and it's great and it's sad that he didn't have more time to be a father and watch his child grow up. He's wonderful at it."

"Do you think he would have been as good twenty years ago, married to Stacy?"

Cameron shrugged, "I don't know, but I know he would have done his best, no matter what."

Wilson rubbed his hand up and down her back. "He's a great kid."

"And one day he'll grow up to be a great man," she said in response.

"Oh, I was talking about Gregory, not House."

Cameron laughed. "I know."

"We can hear you," House play-growled at them, then ran off to buy souvenirs for Gregory.

With everything House bought, Cameron wasn't sure they would all fit in the car. The trunk was full, any unused seat space was full and both Cameron and Wilson were left hugging plushie versions of Grave Digger. Cameron was sure Wilson was asking himself the same question she was – Why does House need a Grave Digger plushie?


End file.
